A Good Day to Run
by Always Lost
Summary: 18 years after Jak defeated Errol. 18 years and Haven city is still at war with the Metal Heads. 18 years and a new hero has arissen. Rated for language and viloence in later chaters.
1. Prelude

_(( This is the writer and I must write a disclamer. Everyone in this story is either copyright to me, or to Naughty Dog. All of them are. Anywho, I hope ya like! _

_A.N. over and out!!! ))_

Prelude

Feet pounded the ground loudly as a figure ran. A small bit of water splashed against a nearby tree as the figure passed it. A dark brown hood covered its face, traveling down into a long cloak, about a half a foot away from the ground. The hood swiveled side to side and the figure darted off to the right. Pants escaped from the figure as a chest covered by brown flaps heaved as breath escaped into cold air, almost like a mist. Snow fell around the cloaked figure, not touching the ground but instead the leaves that framed the canopy of the forest it was in. The figure jumped slightly as a twig snapped and reached behind its back, touching nothing but cloth. Its breath increased as if panic had taken it over.

An inhuman like scream came from around the cloaked figure, causing more steam to shoot from under the hood. More screams echoed around the first one, seeming to have surrounded it. The shrill screams came closer as did the things that were making them approached. More twigs snapped and leaves crunched under the feet of the creatures. The figure looked around fleetingly, bending down to feel around two boots that framed its feet and pulling the shaft of a dagger from the side of one.

The screams came closer and a single creature dropped from the canopy, resembling something like a monkey crossed with a praying mantis. Its eyes were two little glowing yellow orbs, set back into what looked like metallic gray armor. The same plates of armor surrounded praying mantis like claws, its monkey like chest and its kangaroo like legs. No tail protruded from its backside but instead, two small spikes from its shoulder blades made purely of the gray metal. Brackish red skin that looked more like muscle surrounded the plates of metal, obviously the creatures skin. A single stripe of that same skin ran through what looked like razor sharp hooks on the ends of its praying mantis like claws. Its jowls opened in another ear shattering scream, reveling razor sharp teeth.

The figure backed up slightly as more landed on the ground, all of their jowls opening in screams just like the first one. A strong gust of chilly wind forced leaves to swirl around the creatures, still not daunting their screams. The pitch grew louder and slightly higher as the roar of the wind threatened to consume them. Their claws dug into the ground to keep their bodies from blowing away. The figure crouched down against the wind, appearing to cling to a tree near it in what looked like dear life.

A slender hand appeared from underneath the cloak, gloved in black material, the fingers missing as well as a small circle from the back of the hand. Somewhat long fingernails were visible, as the fingers traced a symbol into the bark of the tree. A large circle appeared, the glow around it a soft blue. A single cut down the middle of the circle bent slightly as it traveled down and touched the opposing side. Two smaller circles formed at opposing side of the circle, touching both the edge of it as well as the line.

The wind suddenly stopped at the creatures advanced towards the figure, looking at the light from the tree. Screams echoed from their jaws once more as the hooded figure looked at them, suddenly moving. A large soft blue beam sprouted from the tree as its lifecycle went by at 5 years in a second. The branches withered and the leaves turned black. The tree soon toppled over at the creatures, causing them to jump out of the way. The figure bent down and touched the soil, causing trees to shoot out from under the creatures. Not little baby trees but full grown oaks and pines erupting to fill the place in the canopy where the tree had been.

The screams died away quickly and a small little orb plinked down. The figure caught it, holding it in its arms as if it were a child. It touched the orb with one of its fingers, a bright, unearthly orange glow coming from it. The glow grew brighter as it held its finger to the surface, tracing the runes that were embedded in it long ago. It took its finger away and the glow died instantly and the figure started its walk away from the once large clearing, back to wherever it was supposed to go.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter 1

A soft blue light shone through the trees erupting around them slowly, time seeming to take them into its own jaws that the rest of the world couldn't feel. More trees erupted from the ground, this time more exotic and newer. A soft giggle can from beneath the hood of the figure as it spun around, its cloak blowing out in the wind. A female's figure was visible beneath the flaps of the cloak, fanning out now. A gust of wind pushed the hood back until a young woman's face was visible

Green bangs arched in front of her face coming down to only about the middle of her forehead. Longer strands of hair fell down in front of her ears, only the tips a golden blonde. Long hair flowed behind her as she continued to twirl, about an inch from her roots and down the same green as her bangs and the rest pure golden blonde. Bright blue eyes sparkled slightly as the trees crumbled around her once more and more shot up from the ashen ground. A deep blue top hung from her shoulders, the brown ruffled material of her cloak hiding her shoulders and her collar bone. Black fingerless gloves clung to her hands, ending just at her wrists. Wrappings coiled around her arm up to just under her elbows. Her stomach and navel were exposed by her top as well as baggy blue pants that looked somewhat like jeans. Blue boots framed her feet, the tops running up her legs to just under her knees but invisible under her pant legs. What looked like red cloth wrapped around the top of the foot and met at the soles, tying in an invisible knot on the inside of her feet. A pendant hung at her chest, seemingly from around her neck, exactly like the one that she had carved into the tree, the copper colored metal shining in the sun as well as glowing with a soft blue light.

She spun once more, a glint from the sun on her arms and legs. The same copper colored metal framed her shins as well as her forearms, making armor that had said to be from the great ruler of a city not to far from where she stood but years before she was born.

Her spinning stopped and she panted slightly, smirking to herself. Her eyes lit as she looked at pillars that rose from the waters around her. She touched the pendant around her neck and then the circular middle of another pendant that held her cloak together. It was a lighter copper color. The outline of it was cut in half, one side circular just like its middle but the other side having a square shaped jut out in the middle of the bent bar. It no longer worked but it meant she was part of a clan that consisted of the strongest people in her homeland.

She walked towards the waters and stepped onto them, walking easily along the still waters until she reached the shortest pillar, climbing up onto it. It rose slowly and she jumped to the next one, landing swiftly upon it and it too began to rise. She jumped again landing on the next one with grace seemingly only a swan knows. It rose to a last one and she stepped easily onto a center one, looking to a telescope that was made from ancient precursor technology that was millions of years old.

She raised her eyes to the lens and gazed at the stars, smiling as she watched them twinkling softly in the distant planets. She pulled away slowly and looked over the eye piece, sighing softly. She walked to the other end of the pillar and sat down, leaning back against the pillar. Her hands lay behind her head, her cloak drifting out beside her. Her long ears showed that even though she was older than some, she was still a child, most likely in her younger teens.

A sharp ping sounded and she looked over to a pocket that had been invisible in her cloak. She pulled out a small communicator that flipped open and showed a picture of a man twice her age looking at her. His face held the same blue eyes and he had the same green roots yet golden hair only his spiked upwards. He looked cross and his arms were crossed as far as she could see through the communicator. She smiled nervously and then flinched as he started to yell.

" GET BACK TO THE PALACE KAYLIEA!!!! " he shouted, his voice being transmitted through the speaker, " IT'S NOT SAFE OUT THERE! EVEN IN THE FOREST!!! "

She quickly placed her hand to the speaker as if to make his voice softer. " Daaaaad. " she whined in a voice that was surprisingly like his, " When were you ever careful when you were my age? "

" That is not the point Kayliea. The war is still going on and I don't want you to get hurt. "

" I know how to fight! You and Torn trained me!! I can fire a gun and do some pretty awesome moves for a girl my age. "

" That's not the point!! " he exclaimed, shaking his head, his long ears swaying slightly and his hand touching the gotte he still had from his younger years, " This isn't the wastelands were you grew up. The dangers are more numerous than the desert! "

" In the desert, there are sand storms that rip the flesh from your bones, wasteland metal heads that can take your head off or squash you with their pillar like feet, the burning hot that makes your whole mouth go dry and, to top it off, marauders that run off with anything they can get their hands on will kill. Yup. That sounds like a dangerous place compared to Haven City. Where a person like me has the danger of getting a hang nail or a paper cut or may be even a sprained wrist!!! Wouldn't that be dreadful? " she said, her last part dripping with the sarcasm she was known for.

Her father shook his head and touched his fingers to his forehead, the goggles there holding his hair to the shape it had been for years. " Fine. " she said, taking his hand away from his head in an angry gesture, " Get yourself killed for all I care. Over and out. "

" Fine. " she said, imitating her father, " Get yourself killed. " She spat on the pillar at her feet, having stood up without realizing it. She stepped to the edge and looked down, smirking softly as her eyes shut slowly.

She tilted her head back slightly, exposing her neck slightly from behind the cloth. She was suddenly bathed in a soft white light and her feet slowly lifted from the ground.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter 2

A sudden explosion of blue light surrounded her and seemed to have stuck to her body as she stood, her whole body and clothing a medium blue, her whole outlined in a grayish-white. She opened her eyes slowly, and placed her hands behind her back, her feet shifting until they were about a foot apart. A smile danced on her face slightly and bat like wings erupted from her shoulders, obtaining the blue color as well as the gray-white outline.

She stepped onto the edge of the pillar, taking a slow breath and jumped, her wings catching the air as she plummeted, giving her a small little flight into the water. She hit it hard, the force dunking her under. She rose to the surface, gasping for breath, her hair and clothing dripping as she walked onto the shore line. One of her hands lay at her chest, just under the seal that marked her the heir to Haven City.

She plopped down, still panting heavily and stretched one of her legs out, keeping the other close to her chest. Her eyes showed anger and the whole eye flashed black but soon returned to normal. She looked upwards once more and sighed softly.

" Why can't I fly like dad can? Why is my shield penetrable while dad's is not? Why can I barely heal when dad can heal mortal wounds to where there isn't even a mark? Why can't I slow down time for more than just a few seconds when dad can slow it down for minutes, even hours at a time? Why can't I control my dark powers as well as my light powers? Am I just not balanced? Am I not worthy of them? WHY?!?!?! " she said, her voice raising to a shout as she pounded her fist into the ground next to her, a deep crater appearing, sparking purple just ever so slightly.

She suddenly looked horrified with herself and placed a hand to her forehead, just like her father had. Her look turned to determination and she stood up, walking towards the water again. Her feet touched it lightly and she continued to walk across the water, slipping once and almost pitching head first into the liquid. She climbed the pillars once more, changing and fanning her huge bat like wings and flapping them once as if testing them out.

She flapped them again, lifting just a little bit farther off the precursor artifacts. Her wings beat more and more and she slowly flew out over the edge of the pillar. Wind pushed back her now blue hair and swept into her eyes and wings, causing her to raise even more.

'I finally feel free.' she thought, smiling and beating her wings faster, raising above the pillars, 'Thank the Precursors I'm finally free.'

Her thoughts were shattered by a loud ring and her wings stopped beating. Little spears of light shot from her and she looked down, her eyes widening as she fell, hitting the water. A splash flew from the water, spraying it upon the pillars about half way upon the tallest one and completely covering the two smaller ones. She pulled the communicator from her pocket as she burst from the water's surface and flipped it open, wiping water away from the screen.

" Hi… Kiria… " she said, wiping her sopping bangs from her eyes and treading with her legs, her breath harsh panting and her words caught between them, " What's… up? "

" You moron!!! " a girl said at the other end of the line, her bangs fashioned like Kayliea's and her hair cropped like a boy's, the pigment a deep midnight blue, " I can't believe you're still out in that stupid forest! "

" The forest isn't stupid Kiria!!! " she shot back, kicking with her feet back into shallow water, " It's full of wonder and holds Precursor artifacts that are millions of years old! "

" Like the telescope that your father found? " Kiria said softly as if not wanting to anger the other, " And the precursor orbs you've been finding around there lately? "

" Exactly. " she said setting her feet on the shore and pulling her sopping bangs from her face, " That's why I like it here. It's just an interesting place to me because it reminds me of the stories that my dad told me about his youth when I was young. "

" But wasn't he living here when he was young? " Kiria asked, cut short of her answer as another face joined Kayliea's on her screen as well as joining Kiria's face on Kayliea's screen.

" Mornin' Chris. " Kayliea said softly, setting the communicator down and wringing out her hair and then her cloak and shirt, " How's life been treatin ya? "

" Just the same as yesterday. " the girl said softly, her voice barely audible as she brushed her dull green bangs from her dark brown, almost black, eyes, " Why do you ask? "

" 'Cause you seem even drearier than yesterday. " Kiria answered for her friend, " And for reason's unknown, we'd like to know why. "

" Speak for yourself. " Kayliea said jokingly, pulling off her armor and waving it in the air to dry it off to some extent, " All I care about is what I'm going to do to keep my dad's old armor from rusting and what I'm going to do with my father himself. "

" Well don't you look like a fish outta water. " Chris said, this time a bit louder and her dreary voice lined with a hint of laughter and a small amount of sarcasm. She started laughing loudly as Kayliea twisted her face as best as she could to make a fish face, pulling Kiria and Kayliea into her laughing as well.

" That really helped Chris. " Kayliea said, reattaching the armor to her arms and legs, shaking each of her legs as if trying to shake the water from her pant legs and boots, a smirk still upon her face, another thing that tied her to the new Baron, " Just what I needed. A good laugh. You should be a comedian Chris. "

Chris's eyes looked over and seemingly at the other side of her communicator at Kiria who was laughing so hard she had dropped her own communicator. One of her eyebrows raised as she looked at the other girl's face. " Is it just me, " she asked, looking at Kayliea, " Or does she do that every time I say something? "

" May be there's something going on on her end. " Kayliea said looking around in the little amount of the screen that she could, " I'm gonna put you guys on the larger trasmition. It'll mean my eco supply will go out sooner but I might be able to see what's going on on Kiria's end. "

Kayliea's fingers arched over the little keyboard on her communicator, soon having the screen go black and Chris's face appear above it, separated from the ground view of Kiria's end. " Damn it! " she cursed under her breath, changing the two panels back to her screen, fuming slightly. Kayliea turned sharply, her eyes narrowing slightly. " I'll get back to you… " she said, trailing off. Her hands flew over the buttons and turned the communicator off. She placed it within her cloak in some hidden spot and turned around fully, her eyes widening suddenly as a high pitched roar shattered the quiet air.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter 3

A shrill scream, that was almost laughter, joined the roar as Kayliea flew her hands up to protect her face, laughing slightly as a beast sat upon her stomach, using its fore lags to pull at her arms and trying to nudge her face with its maw. It's skin was a brackish, blood red coiling around tendons in its legs and body. A long tail waved out in the air, almost as if it was a dog's tail. Bright yellow eyes gleamed in the light as well as a bright yellow gem on its forehead. Its feet were like a horse's hooves and it pushed against Kayliea's arms again, breaking through and pressing its face against hers, nipping the bottom of her ear softly. Deep blue metal plates framed its face, causing Kayliea to squeal slightly and pull away from the metal's cold touch. More of the same blue plates framed the creature's shoulders, back bone, hind quarters and neck. Three plates lay on its long tail, the end the same blue color and pointed into the shape of an arrowhead.

As Kayliea struggled to push the creature on top of her off, another, just like the first, appeared behind her and pushed its head into her shoulder blades softly. She started and turned her head around, still laughing slightly and standing up, laying a hand on each of the creatures.

" And dad said you couldn't tame Metal Heads. " she whispered to herself, running a hand along each of the creatures' armor like plates, " But dad was wrong… This breed of Metal Head is born without armor. Armor develops to the color that the first person is wearing. But this is only after a few days and they must be protected while the armor develops. " She seemed to be reciting something and continued on with facts that she seemed to have stored in her brain. " They can be used in the war effort and even as guard animals. " she said, this time in a louder voice, " As long as you establish a bond between you and the Metal Head, it can be your greatest ally… " She turned her head to the two Metal Heads who were looking up at her. " Do you think Dad'll listen? "

The two creatures continued to look up at her, their yellow eyes piercing and unblinking. One took a couple of steps forward and looked back at her, the other following slightly.

" You're right… There isonly one way to find out… " she said softly, trailing off and following the two Metal Heads, wondering what would happen when she got into the city and if the Freedom Guard would try and kill the beings it took her so long to raise just how she wanted to; tame around people. The only person, besides her, that knew the two Metal Heads were raised by her was Chris and she had sworn she wouldn't tell until Kayliea did. With some coaxing, her father might actually be able to believe her just as her quiet friend did.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

People ran screaming in sheer terror as two Metal Heads calmly walked through the city, a single girl in between them. Kayliea stood in between them, pointing a Freedom Guard rocket launcher at anyone who pulled out a weapon and looked as though they were about to shoot the two Metal Heads. It was like that the whole way until she reached the pub at the south port, treading lightly and still pointing the weapon at any Freedom Guard.

She stepped into the pub, clucking her tongue slightly at the two creatures and they pushed through the crowd, causing some to scream in terror and some to back against the walls, looking at the two creatures. One pulled out a gun and aimed it at one of the Metal Heads, causing Kayliea to shoot the person in the hand, holding an old KG pistol.

" Traitor! " the person spat at her holding his bloodied hand in the other, " I can't believe the daughter of the Baron would be helping the Metal Heads get a better grip on the city! "

Kayliea whistled to the Metal Heads, having both of them walk towards the man, the whole crowd flinching. " Do wild Metal Heads have blue armor? Do wild Metal Heads stand in a crowd of people and not attack? Do wild Metal Heads smell blood and not attack? " she asked, gesturing to the creatures beside her, " Do wild Metal Heads answer to a person's call? I think not. "

" You can't tame a wild beast! " a woman shouted out, clutching the arm of a man next to her.

" But these Metal Heads were never wild. " she said softly, her voice audible in the silent bar, " I stole two eggs from the Metal Head nest and hatched them myself. This breed isn't born with armor. They grow it after 2 to 3 days after they hatch. Then it is almost impenetrable. And if you notice, it isn't a dark gray. It's a deep blue. Like the color of my shirt. "

Gasps came from around her, causing the Metal Heads' heads to swivel around at the sudden nose as well as shuffle their hooves nervously. Kayliea quickly grabbed a hold of the two creatures, holding onto the back of each of their necks, gripping the plate on its little ledge, meeting where the skin had fused with the plates.

" Don't startle them unless you do want them to go on a rampage. They're actions are exactly like a pet's. They can sense your fear and it makes them nervous. If you know what's good for you, shut up! " she snapped, sounding like her father as she pulled the plates gently, causing the two creatures to flinch in pain and step backwards and closer to her.

The people backed away from her as she walked through the pub, stooping slightly as she tapped the bell on the counter getting service for a nasty looking person, his face lined with scars and his brown eyes full of anger and mistrust. " What can I do for 'ye lass? " he asked, not really looking at her closely.

" I wish to speak with Daxter. " she said shortly, her voice snappish as she looked over her shoulder.

" 'Fraid I can't do that for 'ye. " he said, turning his back on her, " Orange Lighting has said not to be interrupted in his busy work. "

" You willlet me speak with him. " she said softly, her tone now harsh and cold.

" Why should I? " he said, turning around and looking her dead in the eyes, " I don't give favors. Not even to the heir to the throne like everyone else does Miss Kayliea. "

" You should because I have two hungry Metal Heads and I'm sure they'd love to munch on your heart and your liver. " she said, a smirk lining her face as his dirty face whitened, " All I have to do is let go of them and they'll rip you limb from limb. " As if to agree, both of the Metal Heads roared, causing the man's eyes to widen and his face to turn even whiter.

" O.. Of c.. c.. course mad…dam… R.. Right this w… way… " he stuttered and, keeping a weary eye on the Metal Heads, led her to a back room within a secret room in the bar.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter 5

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. This is the life! " said a furry little orange animal, leaning against a chair made especially for his size. Two little ears lay back against the leather cloth that held his goggles to his head and his feet were longer than normal and fuzzy. His lower half was framed by pants that he had obtained years ago and they were still in good shape. He was, indeed, an Ottsal.

The man knocked softly on the door, his hands trembling from the Metal Head's glares. " M…Mister Dax.. Daxter.. th…There is a yuh… yuh young lady here t.. to speak w…with you…. "

" Who is it now? " he quizzed, jumping up and walking across his desk, landing softly on the rug in front of the cherry desk that he sat at, " Is it the press? Or a reporter? A hot reporter? "

The door opened with a loud slam and the two Metal Heads leaped at Daxter, the playful roaring mixed with his startled screams and then them changing into terror. Kayliea stood there, standing almost stupidly with her mouth open and the Metal Heads shoved against each other to get to him. One bit into the other and Kayliea rushed forward to pull the two apart to find a wet Daxter and his body completely unscathed.

She picked up the Ottsal and set him out of reach of the two fighting Metal Heads. " How's business these days Dax? " she asked, whistling to the creatures to get them to stop.

Daxter pointed an accusing finger at her and then dropped his hand. " Jak's gonna be havin kittens when he finds out you brought Metal Heads into the city… Not to mention Cyber Vin. "

Kayliea's eyes dropped to the floor and she kicked the boards slightly, rubbing her toe into the ground. " But what if we're able to use them in the war? " she asked, her voice soft and quiet, " What if this is the break we need to finally beat the new Metal Head leader? "

" I can't answer that. " Daxter replied, sinking back down into his chair, " But I have a feeling Jak won't be too happy. I'm not really sure even your mother would've been able to convince him to take this up. "

Kayliea's eyes flashed black and the Metal Heads slunk back as she stepped forward, the floor boards creaking under her weight. Her hair shifted slowly into a light gray, two black horns protruding from the strands. Her skin turned a lighter gray and her already long fingernails grew extremely long, the ends pointed and the color black. Fangs protruded from her mouth as it opened, her lips twisted into a snarl.

Daxter's eyes widened and he shrank back, hiding beneath his desk. " Kayliea…It's me! Your dad's friend Daxter! "

Kayliea didn't look as if she herd and slammed her fist through his desk, purplish black lightning bolts destroying what little bit she didn't smash to pieces. Her hand grabbed Daxter by the scruff of the neck, pulling him up as her skin and hair color changed back to normal. Her eyes were still pure black as she pulled Daxter right to her face.

" Mention my mother again and I don't care who you are. I willkill you. " she said softly, watching with shameful glee as he started shaking. She roughly threw him down and whistled to the Metal Heads, walking out the door, her walk almost exactly like the final and deceased person of the Praxis blood line.


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter 6

More screams echoed through the air as Kayliea sauntered along, the Metal Heads walking beside her, still slightly skittish from the anger that was coursing from her. Purple lightning shot from around her as she continued to walk, the crowd parting for her easily.

One screamed loudly as a bolt hit him, his body going rigid. His eyes bulged and rolled back in his head, and his skin turned black. His hair stood on end and his feet were elevated a few feet from the ground. Claws extended from the tips of his fingers and his teeth turned into fangs. His arms beefed up as well as his legs until he looked immensely strong, another scream of pain erupting from his throat as he exploded.

Kayliea looked at the wasted corpse of the man, his arms and chest bloodied where his skin had burst when the dark energies had tried to escape him. She spat on top of the corpse and continued into the industry section, her anger causing several of the zoomers that people were driving to short circuit and crash. She clamed down slightly as she saw someone running towards her instead of away from her.

Her bangs arched in front of her face, the pigment a midnight blue. Her ears were a small bit shorter than Kayliea's and her hair was cropped shot like a boy's. No cloak adorned her shoulders as she ran, a crocadog running through and around her feet as she approached. A silver hoop was set in the center of a black shirt, its shoulders wide and exposing her collar bone and her midriff at the bottom. Two leather straps circled around her shoulder and her side, joining in the back. Her neck was framed by a light gray, almost silver, choker, a black gem in the center and a chain hanging a short way down from it, a metal rod crossing the chain and holding two more of the black gems on the end, considerably smaller than the first and one dangled at the end of the chain, about the same size as the other two. Her hands were bare except for training wraps that encircled her hands and wrists and came to about the middle of her triceps. Her pants were a navy color and were extremely baggy, only able to stay on her lanky figure by a black belt that was on its last hoop. She wore boots like Kayliea only the fabric crossing over was a deep sliver and the pigment was a dark blue. Her eyes shined in the sunlight, the pigment a soft light blue, as she waved and then spotted the Metal Heads, suddenly stopping and her look changing to terror.

Kayliea advanced, her anger flying out again and sparks shot from her body and touched a nearby control panel sending the whole left side of the area into a dark spell. " Don't you dare give me any bull shit. " she warned, her eyes flashing black, " I'm already fairly pissed off and you can probably tell. "

" So I noticed… " the girl said softly, still eyeing the Metal Heads, " But I must wonder. Why did you bring Metal Heads into the city? You've got the scars to prove they can't be tamed. "

" Kiria… You don't have to tame something that wasn't born wild. "

" I was about to ask why the armor was as blue as your shirt. " she said, smirking, " Sorry I lost contact with ya… Mum made me get off. "

" No problem really. "

" You seem kinda short, especially in the temper area… Don't tell me that 'It' was brought up. "

" By Daxter. "

" He's enough to make anyone go haywire. I wonder why your dad didn't… "

" He's got a tolerance for those kinds of things. "

" What about you? I wouldn't say he has a tolerance for people like you. "

That got a snort of laughter from Kayliea and she quickly covered her mouth. " He's basically looking into a mirror when he looks at me and it's almost like he's talking to himself when he tries to lecture me… "

Kiria patted her friend on the back and smiled. " Not really anything to worry about… I'm just glad I haven't been mowed down by your Metal Heads. "

" They wouldn't hurt a fly… Unless the fly was attacking me. " Kayliea answered, smirking slightly at her own little phrase that barely made any sense, " You coming to the palace with me? I'm going to need all the help I can get to convince my dad… I was going to go find Chris too… "

" Chris is here somewhere. " Kiria said softly, picking up the crocadog and holding it in her arms, " By the background, I'd say she's somewhere near the Bazaar. "

" Wanna lift? " Kayliea said from a few feet to Kiria's left as she stood next to a 2 seater zoomer, " I think there's enough room for 2 people, a crocadog and a couple of metal heads. "

" Sounds like a plan… " Kiria said softly, skirting around the Metal Heads kind of nervously and walked over to Kayliea, " I call shotgun. " She joked at the last remark, getting Kayliea to smirk and roll her eyes.

" Just get in. " she said, whistling to the two Metal Heads and had one sit on each side of the back, right before the tail fins to keep them from falling off and got into the driver's seat, waiting to start the engine until Kiria and her crocadog got into the vehicle, " Hold on tight. I never said I'd gotten my license yet… " Her last remark was followed by a smirk as she changed hover zones when the engine started, taking off at a high speed through the industrial side of town and made a beeline for the Bazaar.


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter 7

The zoomer landed softly in the Bazaar and Kiria, her crocadog, Kayliea and the Metal Heads got out, people running away screaming. The smaller of the two Metal Heads roared loudly, sending more people running away and some of the FG coming around the corner. Kayliea pulled the two out of the way and walked over to the one that looked in charge.

The FG personnel and Kayliea argued for a few moments and then he struck a nerve. Her fists flew all over him, beating dents into his armor before the others could even bring their rifles up to shoot. She quickly pulled the guns away from the other three and slammed them to the ground and sparks flew from her body, demolishing the weaponry.

A female parted the FG, looking almost boredly at the two Metal Heads who were lurking behind the zoomer. Her hair was a dull green and her bangs hung in front of her dark brown, almost black eyes. Two shorter clumps of hair were pulled back into pig tails on either side of her but near the top. She wore a long navy cloak that reached around her ankles, the flaps held together at her left shoulder by a device somewhat like Kayliea's, her's being read in the center and navy around the outside. Her shirt was a dark green, just a shade darker than her hair and showed her lean stomach. Resting on her chest was a little black key, the head of it shaped like a heart and the hole threaded with a sliver chain that seemed to go around her neck. She wore baggy black pants, held up by a dark green belt. Her hands were framed by dark green fingerless gloves and wrappings traveled up her triceps as well as being around her knees on her pants. Her boots were a dark blue like Kayliea's and Kiria's but had a deep and almost inky black fabric wrapping around it.

" I take it you're not feeling all too happy. " she said, gesturing to the black mark on the ground where the FG weapons used to be, " Otherwise you might not have gotten rid of them completely. "

" How'd ya know Chris? " Kayliea said, rolling her eyes and her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" You showing your father the Metal Heads? "

" Why else would they be in the city? "

" Because they needed to roam out of the forest. "

" You're too logical sometimes. "

" Your point? "

" It gets annoying. "

" So. "

" You coming or not? "

" Make room and I might. "

Kayliea sighed and pressed her fingertips to her forehead and put the Metal Heads back on the back of the zoomer where they were before and has Kiria and her crocadog sit in the passenger seat. She started to get in the drivers seat but found Chris sitting there already. " What the Hell do you think you're doing? " she snapped, her eyes flashing black.

" Making sure you don't get arrested and that the Metal Heads don't jump off the back. You get to hold onto them since they'll listen to you. " Chris said, starting the vehicle up and waiting for Kayliea to get between the two Metal Heads, " Besides. You don't have your license. "

" You don't have your license. " Kayliea mocked, wrapping her arms around one of the Metal Head's neck and praying she wouldn't have to walk.


	9. Chapter VIII

_(( I know, it's crap. And I'm really sorry. Writter's block is really startin to get to me. Read and reveiw please!!!!! It makes me feel inspired... And I'll probably work on this one more.... Anywho, here's Chapter 8.... Outta my 9 sections. XD! Constructive critisim is OK as well as flames. I'm looking for any respone that people are actually reading my stuff! ))_

Chapter 8

Kayliea sat there boredly as her friend put-putted along slowly, easily staying on without having to even hold on. " It's going to be the next millennium before we get there, Chris. " she whined, her voice followed by the impatient roars of the Metal Heads.

" I, unlike you, obey traffic laws. " Chris said shortly, her tone holding a finality to it, " That just happens to be why I have my license and you don't. "

Kayliea waved her hands in denial and continued on. " I can walk faster than this! " she challenged and jumped off, catching the next zoomer, this one a FG one, one of the more bulkier ones. She smiled at the driver and then lowered the level and had him get out. " I need to borrow the vehicle… " she said sweetly, sitting down and raising it into the upper zone and having the two Metal Heads jump into her vehicle.

" If you don't mind me… " Kiria said softly, getting from her seat and grabbing a nearby zoomer from the ground, " I think I'll join this little race. " She started the engine and pulled up behind the other two, smirking along with Kayliea, shrieking slightly as the remaining Metal Head jumped onto her vehicle.

" You're on. " all three said at the same time, counting down slowly to each other, " 3... 2... 1... GO! "

All three stepped on the gas pedal and dropped to the lower level. All three of the creatures seemed to roar with delight as the zoomers raced at high speeds, switching hover zones to avoid any trouble. They swirled around each other until they were out of the Bazaar. They flew past the interstate that the new Baron had put up to cross some uncross able areas in the city until repairs were done. The one in the lead, which was really unknown, headed down to the bay area, all three getting a small amount of air on the barrier between the water and the man made land.

They swerved around the barges that littered the area. Kiria swerved up before the other two to dodge the bridge that was inaccessible going under but having the risk of running into another zoomer if you went over and didn't switch zones at the right time. All three hit the bridge at the same time then caught a small amount of air as they landed once more on the water.

" First to the Naughty Ottsel from here wins. " Kiria shouted over the roar of their engines and then forced her's to go faster, Kayliea and Chris right on her tail. She soon shouted curses and profanity as Kayliea stripped her of her lead and jumped from her zoomer, just in time to avoid hitting the wall next to the Naughty Ottsel. She leaned up against the brick and get a hold of the Metal Head that had been riding with her by the single weak point and waited maybe a few seconds before Chris and then Kiria landed.

" So I see you slow pokes finally decided to show up. " she said, seeming to take interest in the back of her fingers and hand.

Kiria picked up her crocadog and held it close to her, still looking at the Metal Heads warily and keeping her distance. Chris however, bent down to one and patted it on the head. The beast roared gently and placed its hooves on her shoulders, nudging her cheek with its metallic head.

Chris gently pushed the Metal Head down and motioned for Kiria to come over. " They can feel your fear. They won't hurt you. " she said softly and reassuringly, " You trust me don't you? "

Kiria nodded slightly and gulped. She shakily reached a hand out to one of the Metal Heads, jumping back as it roared almost impatiently. Chris rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of the being, sliding her thin fingers under the plate. Kiria looked at her stupidly. A scream echoed in the air as the Metal Head lunged, Chris's fingers unable to hold onto the plate.


	10. Chapter IX

_(( FIGHT SCEENE!!! BOOYA! 0o;;; Sorry 'bout that. Now we see who Kayliea's father is! YAY!!! Read and reveiw please... And I'm sorry for leaving ya in such a cliffhanger. Oo;; Those things can be murderous. And sorry for the idiotic ending here. -sighs- ... See if you can guess who I copied! I'll give you a cookie!!!! ))_

Chapter 9

The other Metal Head roared and lunged at the first, cuts appearing in the skin of the one as it was pushed aside by massive hooves. Kiria's eyes were wide as she leaned against the brick walls, clutching her snarling crocadog. A man's legs and lower body were visible even through the beasts' movements. A snarl ripped the creatures' roars and caused them to back off, the man sitting up and glaring at Kayliea.

His face looked sort of young yet it held a grayish pigment, his eyes narrowed into slits but the color a gleaming black. His hair was slightly long and stood up almost strait as it had done when he was younger, the color an off white. His garbs were as it was when he lived in the wastelands, his armor gone but the shoulder pad still there for no reason really. He glared down at the cowering Metal Heads and pulled his gray hand back, what appeared like foot long fingernails arched and dove strait at one of the Metal Head's skull, aimed strait at the gem among their foreheads.

One Metal Head slammed into the other to take the deadly blow; only the blows didn't come. Another snarl ripped the now silent air as black eyes met black eyes and what looked like identical twins glared at each other, only on holding longer hair and horn, one holding onto the other's wrist, the other holding its hand at a deadly angle as if to kill something under it.

Both seemed to turn back to normal, Kayliea holding onto the man's wrist still. The same green rooted blonde hair stood up from the man's scalp, his eyes a piercing blue like her's only holding a more hardened look to them than Kayliea's did. In fact, his face seemed to hold every aspect that her's did only having a more weathered and older look to it.

He yanked his hand from her clutches and glared at her, his face full of anger and his eyes hinting somewhat at betrayal. He looked at the two cowering Metal Heads and then back at Kayliea. He waved two of his fingers at some of the FG and the pointed to the two Metal Heads. " Kill them. " he said harshly, his voice slightly throaty.

Kayliea darted in front of the two creatures and glared at the two FG fighters and the man. " You'll have to go through me to get to them. " she spat, her eyes narrowing as she glared at all three of them, " Because you have no reason to kill them. "

" They're Metal Heads Kayliea!!!! " the man shouted, walking forward and trying to shove her aside, " There is no reason not to! In fact, that's more than enough for me to kill them! We're at war with them! "

" NOT THESE TWO!!!!! " she shouted back, her voice over-powering his, " I RAISED THESE TWO METAL HEADS IN HAVEN FOREST!!! WHY ELSE WOULD THEIR ARMOR BE BLUE?!?! WHY ELSE WOULD THEY SEEM TAME AROUND PEOPLE!?!?! WHY ARE THEY COWERING FROM YOU WHEN ANY OTHER WOULD RUSH AT YOU, NO MATTER HOW STRONG YOU WERE! EXPLAIN THAT DAD!!!! "

The man backed up slightly at Kayliea's yelling and then shot back with his own. " YOU CAN'T TAME A WILD ANIMAL!!! "

" BUT THEY'RE NOT WILD!!! "

" ALL METAL HEAD'S ARE BORN WITH THE INSTINCT TO KILL! AS WITH ANY OTHER ANIMAL! YOU CAN'T PROGRAM IT FROM THEM! "

" BUT I CAN MAKE IT TO WHERE THEY'RE PREDICTABLE! I'M NOT A LITTLE CHILD ANYMORE, DAD SO STOP WORRYING ABOUT MY SAFETY!!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! "

The man who was obviously Kayliea's father glared at her, looking over his shoulder at the two KG behind him. " Go. " came his command and he swiftly grabbed his daughter by the back of the neck, pushing roughly on her pressure point. She didn't call out in pain, nor did she move her feet but instead, ripped his arm from her neck and pulling it painfully behind his back before letting go and jumping onto the nearest zoomer, motioning for the two beasts to leap on the back.

She lifted off and turned the vehicle around, lowering it and coming alongside the man. " I'll be in touch if you're willing to give them a chance. " she spat at him, changing hover zones and taking off, leaving Chris and Kiria edging into the Naughty Ottsal to get away from the now angry father.


	11. Chapter X

_(( YAY! New character intro! Yush... That's older Torn.... The Tattooed Wonder!!!!_

_Daxter: Hey! That's my line you line stealing asshole!_

_A.L.: TT Stupid Ottsel. Anywho, sorry for leaving ya on a crappy ending last time. This one's a lot better I feel. I'm still working on getting a better remedy for the tons of writers block that have my fingers in their vice-like grip. TT Stupid writers block. Anywho, I wanna hear some feedback! Reveiw please!!!!!!!! And here's your Chapter 10! YAY! 10 CHAPTERS!!! IT'S A MIRICLE!!!!!!!! ))_

Chapter 10

Daxter stepped from the Naughty Ottsel's doors, dodging Kiria and Chris's feet and padding slowly over to the man, cringing as he noticed his skin turning gray once more. But the pigment faded and the man gently touched his temples with his fingers.

" I'm never going to understand how the mind of my daughter works. " he said hoarsely, his eyes opening and then looking down at the Ottsel, " How's life treatin ya Dax? " His voice was more gentle as he spoke to the quaking Ottsel.

" Just great Jak. " he responded, looking for any hint of anger in the man's eyes, " Still getting used to bein' the Baron? "

" Still getting used to being a father. " he grumbled back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down, " Why is my only child like this? "

" She's like you Jak. " came a gravely voice as an older face peered out from inside the bar. A heavily worn face held two piercing orbs, the color a pale blue. Reddish brown hair was pulled back into strips along a man's head. His face was framed with tattoos as well as what looked like cracked lips. He cracked a usual smirk and stepped out, exposing his now withering away body. " I'm pretty sure she's just like you were when you were seventeen. "

" Hey! " Daxter almost shouted, waving his hands above his head, " Who invited you, tattooed wonder? "

" I did. " the man said, pointing at his chest, " Unless you want to stare down the barrel of a gun that is. "

" You still haven't lost it, have you Torn? " Jak said softly, smirking back at the ageing man who had once been his comrade, " But then, why should I be surprised? "

" You shouldn't. " Torn replied, placing his left hand on his right shoulder and rotating the shoulder, " 'Cause I'm not down and out just yet. " His sentence ended right before his shoulder popped and he let go and walked back inside.

Daxter's ears lay against the back of his head and he softly snarled at Torn's retreating back. Jak rolled his eyes at the two and looked over his shoulder, sighing softly at something only he seemed to be able to see.

Daxter noticed his friend's distressed and walked over to him, gently climbing onto his shoulder and leaning down, his mouth near the man's ear. " Ya miss her don't cha? " he asked, already knowing the response he was going to get.

Jak nodded, still looking out into the port. He sighed and placed his right hand to his forehead, two fingers touching about his temples. He looked up once more and then over at the Freedom Guard that he helped command. He sighed softly and walked slowly down the edge of the port, pulling out a familiar jet board, jumping into the water and hovering slightly above the water's surface.

---

Kayliea landed the zoomer, slamming it into one of the trees in the forest and storming away from the Metal Heads, leaving confused and befuddled looks upon their metal skulls.

Her fist slammed into one of the nearby trees, causing it to topple over. But she seemed to take no notice. She continued to walk, looking up as a tree appeared almost in front of her. She gently touched the bark as though caressing it and touched one of the lower limbs. Her hands clenched around each other as she put her foot against the bark, walking up it and placing one of her legs over the branch. Her hair dangled down as she pulled her other leg next to the first one touching the branch and hung upside down.

She pulled her upper body somehow up to where she was sitting on it, her fingers now red. She didn't seem to care and stood up than leaned against the next branch, placing her stomach on the bark and placing her hands beside her side. Some how, she managed to get her legs up onto the branch and crouched there for a moment. She stood up once more and continued up the tree, climbing steadily and not resting for more than a few seconds.

She soon stood on the nest to the top branch, leaning against the bark for support so she didn't fall. The setting sun reflected in her eyes as she watched it sink. A sigh rippled from her chest and she sat upon the branch. She looked down at the intertwining branches and sighed once more. She slowly climbed down the tree, going about the same pace as she had going up the tree.

Not even she knew how long she had been up there and she doubted even the Precursors knew. She let her feet hit the ground, already knowing she wouldn't head back to Haven just yet. She noticed the almost totaled zoomer and stepped near it. She coughed softly at the mixed sent of exhaust fumes and the left over pieces of a fire that had once been there.

She gently sat against one of the seats and lay her head down on the seat beside her. Another sigh escaped her as she drifted into the dream world. And she didn't hear any sound as something approached.


	12. Chapter XI

_(( Hooray for another chapter! Um... Theres a small bit that you must know before you read part of this... The whole bunch of words in italcis are Kayliea and her light and dark side. The ones that are just words are Kayliea's, the ones with little ' ' things are her light side and the ones with are her dark side. Sorry if it's confusing but I needed to group them like that. And thanks the those that reveiwed! It made me really happy-does the happy dance- Another cliffhanger ( I'm sorry ) but I hope ya like._

_littlekittykat: Things arn't always as they seem are they. And you'll see..._

_horaquanhybrid: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. It means so much to hear that at least one person here likes it. And I will. I'm havin fun writin this._

_Shashi: You bet. 3 It's what I do best. I do wonder what you think is wrong... Anywho, here's your soon update!_

_AND LET THE STORY CONTINUE! ))_

Chapter 11

Kayliea's eyes fluttered open slowly, her head bowed against her collar bone. Her vision was slightly blurred as she lifted her head, pain coursing through her veins as she moved her head in any direction. But she still continued to move it, pain being something she welcomed. It meant she was still alive. Her vision slowly became non-fuzzy normal and she looked around. A large contraption hung above her, looking somewhat like a needle attached to a large hammer mallet. She looked to the side almost weekly and saw something she hadn't expected to see.

' This… This is where… Where my… Jak was tortured… ' she thought to herself, seeing Baron Praxis, and slightly startled.

" My men cannot hold them off forever. " came a shockingly harsh voice and caused her to swivel her head to a man with firry red hair and wearing what looked to be yellow tights. She suppressed a gasp of shack and shook her head, no matter how painful it was, and looked at him again. " We need a new weapon or we're through! "

' Errol…Praxis… But they're dead! Kor killed Praxis and my… Jak killed Errol! So… How am I seeing this? ' she thought, soon interrupted by Errol's face in her's.

" I'll be back for you later. " he hissed, letting his breath wash over her face.

' Oh GOD! Get a breath mint! ' she thought, almost shouting it after him but finding that she couldn't use her vocal cords. ' What the Hell! '

She felt rage building within her and then suddenly fading as a familiar little red otsell stepped onto her chest. And her eyes fluttered close.

-

She slowly pushed herself onto her hands and knees, groggy and aching all over. It seemed as though she had been beaten over the head and tossed into a little box. Her hand gently ran over the back of her head and she immediately felt a throbbing as she ran over the back of her skull.

" At least I'm still alive. " she muttered, not sure of weather or not this was a dream. She gently wiped her mouth, taking what little blood lay on her lips and then spat the bit from her mouth onto the wall. " Stupid moron. " she said to herself, looking up and trying to see where the exit that she came in from was, " Why'd you fall asleep in plain sight? "

_ Because you're stupid._

' _Oh shut up! Leave the poor girl alone! She's slept out in the woods enough to know that she doesn't have to be all that cautious. And she's slept in the zoomer that she arrived in before and nothing bad has ever happened! '_

_ You're both goody-to-shoes if you ask me. _

_Well no one asked you._

' _Kayliea, stay out of this. You're only going to get hurt. '_

_I don't get hurt._

_ You will be when I get through with you. _

' _Stop it… '_

_OH BACK OFF! NEITHER OF YOU WOULD EXIST WITHOUT ME SO YOU JUST BETTER GET USED TO IT! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK SO YOU BEST JUST SHUT UP! Unless you'd rather die here._

_ Think away. _

Kayliea sighed and sat down against the wall, looking around and slowly feeling for something, a trigger or a switch that would make it to where she could get out. She Unfortunetly found none but a small designed of the seal of Mar.

' _Use it. '_

She didn't need prodding from her light side and eased her necklace into the crack, suddenly blinded by a bluish white light that seemed to erupt from every bit of Precursor artifacts that littered the surface of this planet.


	13. Chapter XII

_(( YAY! Another chapter! I'm glad that those who reveiwed liked it and sorry if you didn't. You don't have to read it ya know. Anywhos, me gots another chapter! YAY! See if you can figure out who or what the little voices are. And sorry 'bout the chapter mix-up. TT; Stupid me put Chapter 12 on Chapter 11. This is the true Chapter 12 and I'll fix that ASAP! Hope ya like._

_Snickerdoodle: Alas, only I know and I shall not revel! NEVA! Keep reading and you'll probably find out._

_littlekittykat: Yush... Yush it was._

_AND ONTO ZEE STORY! ))_

Chapter 12

_Oh great. Now it's impossible to see. This is just fine and dandy!_

'_Oh shut up. It'll clear away in just a moment.'_

_It's been a moment._

'_The light side always gets the criticism.'_

_Stop whining. Get used to it._

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! " Kayliea roared, sending rocks and debris falling from the low ceiling. Her eyes opened slightly, the pupils just little pinpricks against the light that was shining in what some would call her tomb. She squinted and looked to the ceiling, reading faint writing.

" _Anyone can throw anyone within these walls but only the heir can get away "_ came an extremely horse voice as a passageway opened up in front of the young girl, "_ One whom is not an heir will be sentenced to their death within these walls. You, Kayliea, have passed the first test of many to escape your prison, just as your father did 18 years ago. "_

" What do you know about my father? " she shouted at seemingly no one and was answered by the creaking of rock. Horror dawned her young face and she dove into the small little opening, just as the ceiling hit the ground.

" _Reach the surface young one and your questions will be answered. "_

_LOOK BOZO! YOU'D BETTER ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS NOW OR WHEN WE GET TO THE SURFACE, I WILL KILL YOU!_

" _How do you kill something that isn't alive? "_

" You destroy it. " Kayliea said almost instantly, trying to stand up and whacking her head upon the new ceiling, curses flying from her mouth. She quickly and carefully ran as best as she could down the passageway, her eyes wide and trying to pick up any light yet none coming to her.

" _You are smart young warrior. And even as a crouch, you are fast on your feet. This surprises us. "_

" My father train- " she started bumping into a wall and falling backwards, shouting curses into the air. She leaned back, expecting to feel only air behind her but instead, feeling stones. Her eyes widened once more. " What kind of stunt are you trying to pull, whoever you are! "

" _We are trying to have you prove yourself and the only way was to seal you within a portion of Mar's tomb. A place where only one of his worthy heirs could get from. "_

" Then why not get my father. He's worthy. He's proved that millions of times. "

" _He is too old. We need a younger person such as yourself to complete the tasks that lie ahead. And possibly just might save your world. "_

" I'm not too big on the hero biz. Like I said, you should try my father, Jak. Or maybe Mar. I'm not really one to tell what he likes to be called. "

" _Do I hear regret within your voice? This isn't a job to take lightly. And it's too much for a man. You might even say it's a woman's job. And you're stuck with it. So tak- "_

" _**Take what you're gettin and deal dudette. "**_

Confused, Kayliea looked up. " Is it just mean or did your voice change? "

" _**Dudette. There are more of us than you think. We Pre- "**_

" _That's enough! She'll find out more when she reaches the surface. Now go Kayliea! We can't hold back the traps of Mar's tomb for much longer while we chat. GO! "_

Kayliea turned and looked at the stones behind her, suddenly noticing that it was one large boulder. " Oh. Shit. " came from her mouth and she gently lay a hand to each of the walls, finding out that they seemed like dirt but were really stone. A gasp came from her.

_QUIT STALIN BUFFOON AND GET GOING!_

That was more than she needed as the boulder behind her cracked and she started running, one hand touching each wall by even just the fingertips. She felt another turn and rounded it almost perfectly, her hand leaving one wall for just a moment and her fingers balanced on the corner until she started running again, her arms spread out like an eagles wings. Her heart pounded in her chest with fear as well as adrenalin. Her breath came in gasps as she rounded another corner, hearing the boulder smack into the wall only a few seconds after she started running strait once more.

_Oh precursors, if you can hear me, just let me get to the end before I end up dead!_


	14. Chapter XIII

_(( YAY! I'm estatic! Two in one day! Another cliffhanger for those that dun like 'em. Sorry. I happen to like the way it draws a reader to read it. I get it from Mary Higgins Clark's books and stuff like that. Anywho, I like this chapter and I fixed Chapter 11. Just soes ya know! Reveiw peese. 3 It inspires me to write more._

_And onto the chaptar! ))_

Chapter 13

Kayliea continued to run, her footfalls growing slower and her panting growing louder. She forced herself forward, stopping only momentarily to see how far back the boulder was. She continued on, feeling the top of her head gently start to scrape the ceiling. She ducked farther down and hurried on, soon feeling her back touch the ceiling but barely. Her feet slipped and she was pitched head-first. Her hands instinctively reached out and her eyes were wide. She could no longer hear the boulder rolling over the sound of the wind rushing in her ears as she seemingly sped along.

She suddenly felt her upped body falling and tried to grip whatever it was that she was sliding on with her feet, something cutting into her ankle and causing her to cry out. Her slide had been stopped and she lay half into a dark abyss, half on smooth rock that felt somewhat like slate. Her eyes were still wide and she herd a thump, her head swiveling around to try and pick up anything that might make it easier to tell what it was, no relief coming to her pounding heart. Fear gripped her and she tried to push her upper body up, having the rock break out from under her, an astonished gasp coming from her as the pieces fell bellow. She tried to look behind her again, loud cracking meeting her ears and causing her eyes to widen. She let go of the sides of the rock like slide and slid slowly into the black abyss, her heart racing as she herd the crunching of rock hitting rock, just as her feet left the tip of the rock. Then, the sound was lost to her screams.

-

Jak looked around the lush greenery of Haven Forest, glad that it had been restored to its old self. He gently touched one of the trees, the bark feeling good against his callused palms. His eyes softened slightly and a small smile came to his lips. It quickly faded as he looked aside, pulling out his morph gun and setting it to the Blaster mod. His eyes narrowed slightly and his nostrils seemed to flare, as if trying to pull the scent of whatever it was that had caused him to pull his rifle out from the air.

Unconsciously, he cocked the gun and his index finger gently squeezed the trigger, not enough to make the gun fire but enough to put the bullet within the barrel. He quickly spun around and aimed the gun at one of Kayliea's Metal Heads. He lowered the barrel in confusion, looking at the beast.

The being was walking submissively towards Jak, its head low and exposing its one weakness; the back of its neck. The Metal Head was joined by the other who was walking in the same manner and a bit smaller, meaning that it was a female. Both stepped slowly and cautiously towards the Baron, suddenly perking their heads up and looking to the side, as if hearing something he couldn't.

Jak looked at the two Metal Heads, suddenly wondering what could be distracting them from him. He eyed them almost suspiciously and then started enough to pull the gun back to firing position when the larger one looked back at him. The smaller one roared and lunged at Jak, knocking the gun from his grasp and then getting off of him and knocking the rifle into the churning waters of the river until it was washed down stream.

Jak stood and watched as his only weapon was carried away, looking back at the Metal Heads who were walking away, suddenly confused. One turned back to look at him and then continued on. He slowly stepped after them, wondering where they were going and what this had to do with him.

-

Kayliea groggily opened her eyes coughing slightly and realizing that she was lying on a slab. She vaguely remembered having to swim to get to it and that the bottom of the water seemed endless and unreachable. She rolled over onto her side, almost surprised that the water held light while the chamber did not. She herd the same horse voice reach her ears and looked around.

" _A warrior not only must be fast on their feet but must have fast working minds. Figure out why the chamber doesn't hold light while the water does in less than three minutes or you will end up dieing. "_

" What's with this, you will die stuff! " Kayliea shouted, wanting an answer but hearing silence instead.

_Silence…Why no echo?_

'_Kayliea! Dive into the water! NOW! You've only got less than a minute left!'_

Kayliea took a deep breath and then spat it out, coughing slightly and her eyes opened to water surrounding her. She looked around and felt a burning within her chest, realizing she was running out of air. Her feet pushed her body from the ground and her face broke the water, her lungs taking in large breaths of air and then forcing it out in short gasps. Her arms and legs felt like lead and she quickly noticed a stone block that was attached to the opposite wall.

Her muscles screamed in agony as she forced herself to swim to the block, her whole body aching in pain. Her heart pounded loudly and her strength waned considerably. Her chin touched the water just as her hand touched the rock and her eyes shut, her whole head going under and her hand slipping from the rock's surface.


	15. Chater XIV

Chapter 14

" Oh my my. " an elder ottsel said softly, looking down at a precursor screen, shaking his slightly bearded head, " Unless the girl wakes up, she will die. "

" Duh… Isn't she duh only hope fer ow suvivo? " another asked, a helmet pulled stupidly over its eyes.

" Chill out dude. The babe will wake up before she dies. She survived that killer fall. " a third asked, a small portion of bangs grown out and curled in front of his face.

" She may and may not. We can only hope for the best.

_It was a beautiful letdown_

_When ya crashed and burned_

_When I found myself alone, _

_Unknown and hurt_

Jak's feet hit the ground softly as he followed the Metal Heads, his eyes narrowed almost suspiciously. One turned to look back at him and tilted its head to the side. What are they planning? And what the hell is going on?

_It was a beautiful letdown_

_The day I knew_

_Where all the riches this world had to offer me_

_Would never do_

The smaller one looked back at Jak again and then turned around, looking him dead in the eyes. The larger one seemingly bristled and looked back, its shoulders hunched and its head low to the ground. Jak braced himself for what he knew was coming but it never came.

_In a world full of bitter pain_

_And bitter doubt_

_I was trying so hard to fit in_

_Until I found out_

The smaller of the two Metal Heads looked back at Jak and then took off, the larger one lunging at Jak. Its teeth closed upon his shirt and pulled him to the ground, just as a gray armored Metal Head that looked almost exactly like it leaping into the air.

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here_

_I will a cross and a song_

_Where I don't belong_

_I don't belong_

Roars erupted from both beings, the gray armored lunging at the blue armored, teeth and hooves clashing against metal and skin. Blood seeped from crying wounds upon the beasts as Jak stared. Why is it defending me? Could Kayliea have been right about these two?

_It was a beautiful letdown_

_When you found me here_

_And for once in a rare blue moon_

_I see everything clear_

Another set of roars emerged and the gray one went down, blood pouring from a wound in its throat. It cried out again and its head flopped to the ground where it lay, slowly dieing.

_I'll be a beautiful letdown_

_That's what I'll forever be_

_And though it may cost my soul _

_I'll sing for free_

Kayliea's head burst from the water, her breath ragged and her dark side showing purely. Her long nails securely dug into the rock around her and then pulled her lower body onto the rock ledge, changing back as her body left the water. She began panting loudly, standing upon her hands and knees, her sopping hair clinging to her face. Water dripped from her scalp and onto the rock, a damp puddle now underneath her.

_We're still chasing our tails_

_And the raising sun_

_And our dark water planet_

_Still spins in a race _

_Where no one wins and no one's one_

The smaller of the two Metal Heads roared loudly, another gray armored Metal Head approaching. It leaped onto its back, clawing with its hooves and slashing with its teeth, pulling bits of armor and flesh from the other's back. Blood poured into the grass as it continued to rip through the being's defensive armor, blood now drenching its hooves and face. The glow of its eyes remained undaunted and gleamed with hatred as it looked down at the dieing creature under it.

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here_

_I will a cross and a song_

_Where I don't belong_

_I don't belong_

More snarls erupted from the two Metal Heads, more gray armored ones appearing into the clearing. Roars erupted around, shaking the trees. Sweat dripped into Jak's eyes as he sat there, battling with himself to keep control.

_Let's go._

_No!_

_Just a little blood…_

_No!_

_We could get rid of the Metal Heads! All of them deserve to die!_

_Stop!_

_No…_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here_

_I'm gonna set sight_

_And set sail for the kingdom come_

_Your kingdom come_

_Won't you let me down_

_Let my foolish pride forever let me down_

Kayliea stood shakily, grasping onto the rock for support, her breaths heavy and labored. Her hair continued to drip onto the rock and she slowly pulled herself upright.

_Easy living, you're not much like your name_

_Easy dying, you look just about the same_

Her breath continued in pants, water rolling down her cheeks like tears. Her eyes widened slightly and she suddenly looked up, her whole body tensed. " Who's there? " she called out, hearing only her echo in return.

_Would you please take me off your list_

_Easy living, please come on and let me down_

Blood spattered against the rocks, Jak's Dark side fully unleashed and glaring at any Metal Heads left around him. Pain slowly crept into the older man's veins as he changed back, blood lining his hand and dripping slightly from his clothing.

_We're a beautiful letdown  
Painfully uncool  
The church of the drop outs, the losers  
The sinners, the failures and the fools  
What a beautiful letdown  
Are we salt in the wound  
Let us sing one true tune_

Jak gently sat down, his whole body stiff and pained. He clenched his fists but then let them go, finding it easy to just succumb to the anger that was pounding within his veins.

_I don't belong here  
No I don't belong here  
No I don't belong here  
It feels like I don't belong here  
Ya I don't belong here  
It feels like I don't belong here  
No I don't belong_

Kayliea sighed, her whole body screaming with pain. She plopped down, leaning her back against the wall and drew her knees to her chest. She gently rocked herself, setting her head between her legs and her chest, her eyes gently touching and her breathing slowing slightly as she fell asleep.

_Won't cha let me down  
Come on let me down  
You always let me down  
It feels like I'm let down_

_Come on now let me down  
Please, please  
Won't you let me down_


End file.
